In packaging applications, the packaged good is often subject to elevated temperatures (e.g., temperatures greater than 50° C.) during the manufacture, transport and/or storage of the packaged good. High temperatures often cause rupture of adhesive welds and a loss of package integrity. Thus, there is a need for adhesive formulations that maintain good adhesion at high temperatures.
Adhesive formulations are disclosed in the following references: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,797,774, 7,378,481, 7,262,251, 6,794,443, 6,884,850, 7,439,307; U.S. Publication Nos. 20100160497, 20090203847, 20070117906, 20070117907, 20070117894, 20050003197, 20110015338; International Publication Nos. WO1997033921, WO2010032600, WO 2006/109518, WO2007146875, WO 2011/014714; JP2009057397A (Abstract); CN101426877A (Abstract). However, as discussed, there remains a need for adhesive formulations that maintain good adhesion at high temperatures. There is a further need for such adhesives that will have good adhesion to “hard to bond” substrates.